gpxplusfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Incident in Yellow Forest (Exploration)
Incident in Yellow Forest "Everybody always gives somebody else a piece of their mind." This page contains details about the exploration Incident in Yellow Forest, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 1500 interactions * 50 Pokedex entries * 15 achievements * 128 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 30 days. Tasks Task 1 "If there are things that are not appreciated enough in life, one of them has to be seeing such a grand expanse of berry trees. The sight made even better by seeing people accompanied by their Pokémon, working together to harvest all of the fruits that these trees have produced. As you carefully pluck berries from a tree, you feel as if something seems wrong. Ignoring your gut's feeling, you continue with the harvest. Just as you turn around, you notice your berry pouch has suddenly vanished. Instead, it has been replaced with a strange furry yellow lump. The blob of fuzz slowly turns around, revealing itself to be a Pikachu. And one with a quite shocked facial expression too. Before you can even think, the yellow rat grabs your berry pouch and begins to run off with it! Startling the other people and Pokémon around as it dashes through them, the Pikachu races towards a forest off in the distance. Filled with anger and fuelled by adrenaline, you rush after the thieving Pokémon." * Get 200 interactions Task 2 "So.... your efforts to find the Pikachu have not only proven fruitless, but now you're lost in the forest as well! Looking up at what little sky the trees allow you to see, you can tell that it's nearing night time. However, past some trees in the forest you notice a strange glowing light. Cautiously moving towards the glow, you find that it is being emitted from a strange orb on the ground. Seeing as how it's going to become dark soon, you decide to take the strange orb with you. It will make a fine light source. Moving further ahead, you begin to hear noise. A break through the tall bushes and trees reveals that the source of this noise is a group of Pikachu. Even the one from earlier today is there too, and they all seem to have taken random things from various people! What gives? They haven't taken notice of your presence yet. The group moves on, going even deeper into the forest. You don't even really care about the berries anymore, now you just want to know what in the world they could be up to. Following them very carefully, they eventually make their way to a cave. The cave itself is strange from just the entrance. It emits a glow from the inside similar to the strange glowing orb you found earlier. Maybe that's where this orb came from? Well, you've gotten this far. Why not go ahead and try to solve the mystery behind these Pikachu?" * Get 300 interactions Task 3 "You're deep inside the cave now, which is still being lit up by the strange yellow glow. Looking ahead, the cave itself seems almost endless. Suddenly, a large green flash whooshes right past you as you're walking! The green creature comes to a screeching halt, and then looks around the cave shortly before focusing its attention on you. It appears to be a Scyther, and one that doesn't look very amused at all. Though, was it chasing you? Or was it chasing the group of Pikachu? Most likely the latter, because it quickly loses interest in your presence and dashes ahead of you and deeper into the cave. It seems like you've finally managed to get to what seems like the end of the cave, for there is a giant shining light at the end. You notice that the Scyther from earlier is standing there too. Jogging down to the very end, you can finally see what it leads to. The end opens up to reveal a hidden area of the forest, whose inhabitants seem to consist solely of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. But there isn't just all of the Pokémon there too, there's also mountains of stuff everywhere! Looks like they've been hoarding both berries and various items. Glancing at the Scyther for a moment, you notice that it looks really angry. Perhaps the Pikachu stole something from it just like they did to you? However, there is no way that you could possibly take on this Pikachu legion right now. You decide for now that it's best to leave and take care of this issue tomorrow. However, the Scyther seems intent on following you. It doesn't appear to be showing any ill will towards you, so you should be fine. You look at the Scyther, who then looks back at you. It is obvious that each of you have a common goal. The Scyther jumps ahead of you, running out of the cave and leading you out of the maze of a forest. After sleeping off last night's adventure, you walk outside after your daily morning ritual, which began at an impressive 1 PM on this fine sunny day. You look around and notice the Scyther from yesterday is still sound asleep as it peacefully lays against a nearby tree. You shake its shoulder a bit in an attempt to awaken it, but it's still a little groggy. Perhaps you should get some help in waking it up." * Feed the Wild Scyther 60 chesto berries Task 4 "Now you have to take on the issue of fighting all of those thieving Pikachu. However, you and this Scyther alone couldn't possibly take them all on. As you walk, you notice a small paper-like object on the ground. You pick it up and look at it. Looks like some kid lost one of their Pokémon cards.... it's an Onix. Suddenly, inspiration strikes you! This is the answer! A big snake made of rocks, they could easily take on all of the Pikachu! You take a hopefully quick detour over to a nearby rocky hill, in search of your solution." * Obtain two Onix at level 35 or higher The Onix must be obtained after the start of this task. Onix adopted from the Safari Zone, as either eggs or hatched Pokemon, ARE able to be used for this task. Task 5 "As your not-so-small team of four goes through the forest, night begins to fall again. You've been wandering for a few hours now, with no sign of yellow anywhere. You take the glowing ball you found from the other night, and stare at its luminous core for a bit. Mesmerised by it, you don't notice at first that the Scyther has started to run ahead of you. It's not until you hear a large screech that your trance is broken. You along with the two Onix turn around to see the cave entrance that led to the Pikachu. The Scyther is already way ahead of you, screeching every step of the way. After you finally manage to catch up with the Scyther, you are greeted once again with last night's sight. Without any hesitation, the Scyther jumps right into the horde of electric mice. Both of the Onix follow after it to help in the battle. Now that all of the Pikachu are distracted, now might be a good time to rummage through their collection of items and try to find your pouch." * Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Ending "Suddenly, an Onix slams its tail onto the ground in an attempt to rid its tail of the yellow fleas. The sheer force of the smack causes everything to shake. Rocks start falling down onto the ground. That's when you have just realised something: this place is going to cave in soon. You call your Onix to stop, taking one back into its PokéBall and riding on the other to make a quick getaway. The second you get out of the cave, you look back and see the Scyther moving as fast as it can trying to get out. But just before it can make that last leap of freedom, the entire cave collapses. The only sound in the entire forest is that of the leaves rustling in the wind. You got back your berry pouch, but what now? Your Onix carefully digs through the rocks, and eventually it finds the Scyther. Scyther is lying down on the ground, its body broken and bleeding. However, it has a smile. It slowly holds up one of its arms, showing off something shiny. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a Soothe Bell. Suddenly, the arm goes limp and the Scyther ceases to move. You take out the Light Ball that you found the other day, and stare at it for a minute. Afterwards, you place it next to the Scyther and have your Onix cover it back up. Looking among the rubble, you notice a strange yellow spot. Moving closer, it doesn't appear to be moving. It rolls down onto the ground, revealing itself to be some kind of strange yellow and black egg. You pick it up and take it with you. The whole time you make your journey back, you keep wondering if the entire endeavour was really worth it. What was with the Scyther and its Soothe Bell? You'll probably never find out, but you leave knowing that you made a friend today." Reward * Spiky-Eared Pichu Egg Your reward will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.